Ava Camellia
“A long time ago, I made a horrible mistake. That mistake made me lose almost everyone I cared about. ''Bella ''lost everyone she cared about. That’s why I can’t forgive myself. I can’t forgive myself until they’re safe. No matter what, I WILL bring them back!”- Ava. ”HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! BUUUURRRRRNNNN!!!!!!”- Ava as Nuriel. Ava Camellia is the fraternal twin sister of Bella Camellia and the daughter of Inari and Leonard Camellia. She is also the newest host to the Angel Nuriel’s power and the main deuteragonist of Elysian Knights, as well as a member of Team Radiance. Appearance Ava is a fair-skinned girl with short black hair with choppy bangs and a light yellow streak through it. She also has lemon-colored eyes and white fox ears on top of her head in place of human ears, as well as a fox tail. Ava has a small scar on her left eye and a healed claw mark on her naval - both of which she doesn’t talk about - and a mysterious dark orange symbol on her back which depicts a flame. According to her, it is merely a birthmark. Casual Outfit She wears a light blue tank top with white shorts and black flip-flops. Battle Outfit When in battle, Ava wears a black jacket under a white tank top with blue shorts and black boots. She also has leather gloves and a long blue scarf. Nuriel Form When transformed into the Angel of Fire: Nuriel, Ava’s skin becomes pale with glowing orange cracks. The scleras of her eyes become black with orange flaming pupils, her teeth become sharp and she develops long black claws. She also has four tails with splashes of orange at the ends and the insides of her fox ears glow orange. Lastly, the scar over her eye darkens to pitch-black and becomes longer, and she has the usual halo and wings like any Angel, only she has six wings and both them and her halo are composed of chthonic flames. Personality Ava is usually loud, adventurous and very energetic. She enjoys socializing with others and doing fun activities, as well as cracking jokes just for fun, and always wants to make friends. She is also known to be absent-minded and tends to be very vocal with her thoughts, which can lead to fights. Ava is also known to be hyperactive and always has sudden bursts of energy, and also tends to be quite impulsive and reckless. Her energy also leads her to almost never get sleep, but there is also another reason for her insomnia. Ava also has a lot of zeal and is determined to complete her tasks without rest or procrastination until they are done. However she is also known to almost never be able to calm down and can also be childish, as well as easily trusting of others, which can be used against her. Ava also loves rain, but is terrified of darkness or being alone in a room or some other location. She is also cheerful and optimistic most of the time, and always strives to cheer other people up. As stated before, Ava has an adventurous side to her, and always wants to explore places she finds interesting. However if a place looks abandoned, creepy or suspicious, she *will* exercise caution. She deeply cares for her sister Bella and is extremely protective of her - especially when she is feeling down - and often lashes out at anyone who she thinks is hurting or bullying her, or worse. Ava would even go as far as to sacrifice her life for her or put her sister‘s needs over her own just to ensure her safety and well-being. She often holds a grudge towards anyone who has hurt/tried to hurt Bella and will even go as far as to physically injure them for what they did. She also often encourages Bella to make friends and have some confidence in herself, as well as comfort her when she‘s feeling down or assure her if she’s too worried. Deep down however, ever since a certain fateful day in her past, Ava has been wracked with guilt and blames herself over the loss of her closest friends and disappearance of her uncle, and is determined to make it up to Bella and the rest of her family by finding them and bringing them home, and one of the main reasons she almost never sleeps is because that when she usually does, she is prone to nightmares relating to her losses and has even developed somniphobia because of this. She is even half-convinced that Bella despises her for what she did, but even so will still love and protect her no matter how she feels about her. As Nuriel When she becomes Nuriel, Ava is sadistic, violent, cruel and haughty. She shares the desire to kill all life and absorb as much Ether as possible like all Pandora, and is also a pyromaniac, with the desire to burn everyone and everything with her flames. She also views Bella as weak and pitiful and desires to kill her, and holds no empathy for others or remorse for her actions. Ava also has a volatile temper and retains her childishness. Nuriel Ava also has no problem with darkness or being alone and is very reckless, also tends to be paranoid of others. Background (awaiting revisions) Ava was born with a twin sister named Bella in the town of Borealis on the tundral half-machine planet of Heimur. Their mother, Inari, was a Therian who hailed from the Azuran nation of Senami while her father Leonard was from Corinth. They all lived happily in the snowy town, up until the twins had just turned 6, where their parents, while on a mission against the Pandora, were tragically killed. The two then spent the rest of their lives growing up with her aunt Alexa and uncle Edward. They lived with four other adopted kids, and one of them was Bella’s closest friend, Lily Perdita. Their godparents taught them some combat skills, but only for self-defense. All six of them became extremely close to one another - practically inseparable, in fact, always doing everything together and supporting each other. ....however, this joy would not last. One day, Ava was feeling rather adventurous, so against the wishes of her friends and family, she ran off to a nearby abandoned playground, mainly to explore, play, find some interesting stuff, anything. But upon getting there, she found...her mother. Ava stood there, paralyzed in shock and confusion, but before she could have answers to her questions, her “mother” suddenly attacked her, leaving her with a cut across her eye and another across her belly. The thing that looked like her mother then laughed as Ava fell unconscious...... ...... ........... .....when she woke up again, she was back in her house. In her room, with a grief-stricken Bella right by her side. Bella informed Ava that she and the rest of their foster siblings followed her to that playground, where they found her wounded and unconscious. They were then attacked by “some monster” and then... ....... .....Bella doesn’t remember what happened after that, but when she then went on to say that after she woke up, their godparents were there and they told her that they found the two unconscious at the playground, with Theresa’s corpse beside them and everyone else missing. Gone without a trace. After hearing this, Ava was *devastated*. Both she and Bella fell into a deep depression, with Alexa doing her best to cheer the two up. To make matters worse, Edward had left soon after, vowing to find all their missing family and bring them home...and that was the last they ever saw of him. Consumed with guilt and blaming herself fir the loss of all her loved ones, Ava shut herself off of from the rest of the world to stew in her own misery, guilt and self-hatred. But thanks to Alexa, things began to improve as the months went by, but there was no doubt that the scars never fully healed. One day, Ava took a lonely stroll around the neighborhood all by herself to clear her head, when she noticed a flyer for Minerva Academy. That was when an idea clicked in her head. She could become a warrior. She could find Lily, Aster, Aurora and Iris wherever they went and bring them back, along with Edward. She could make it up to Bella for her actions. And so, she set off to Minerva Academy. Powers & Abilities Ava is an Arcane, and as such possesses the supernatural abilities of one, such as regeneration, ESP, superhuman attributes and the ability to summon a Soul Arm. Ava in particular has superhuman strength, agility/speed and reflexes. Her Therian traits also give her an enhanced sense of smell and hearing. Soul Arm Her Soul Arm takes the form of a pair of traditional tonfas, which can combine and transform into a kanabo club. Angel Powers When she has become Nuriel, she gains the powers common among all Pandora: portal creation, corrosive blood, life-draining aura, regeneration, pain insensitivity, Ether absorption and more. She also has the powers unique to Angels, such as wing manifestation, summoning, creating and commanding lesser forms of Pandora, Arcane power nullification, intangibility, psionics, telekinesis and nether emission. The unique Commandment of Nuriel is Immolation, which allows Ava to generate and manipulate nether-corrupted flames which are far more destructive and intense than normal fire and can quickly burn through any material. She can also evaporate all water and ice near her and control scorching heat, as well as nether-infused lightning which can ignite anything it hits and blazing orange light. Any living being that comes near her will be instantly incinerated by their mere proximity to her and Arcanes are as twice as vulnerable to her powers. And lastly, she can cause storms which rain explosive balls of fire (rather than water) over an entire area with nothing but a wave of her hand and fire devastating beams of nether-augmented plasma. Her Demon Arm takes the form of a large flaming spiked club. Trivia * Her favorite food is pizza. * Like her sister Bella, she is 15 years old and bisexual. * Her favorite color is white. * She has no problem with being half-Therian. * She takes inspiration from Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. * She enjoys playing video games. Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Hero Category:Human/Therian Hybrids Category:Arcanes Category:Team Radiance Category:Minerva Academy Students Category:Athena Blade Category:Bludgeon-Type Arcanes Category:Camellia Family Category:Angel Hosts Category:Nuriel Hosts Category:Outworlders Category:Main Characters Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Awaiting revisions